Emociones Hundidas en Agua Cristalina
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Serie de Drabbles* Juvia Loxar siempre posee hermosas emociones en su interior, pero cuando es corrompida aquellas emociones son capaces de formar una nueva persona. "Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". *Gruvia* ::Finalizado::
1. - :: Venganza :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-::_ Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"_ Así que sin mas preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

_- :: Emociones Hundidas en Agua Cristalina :: -_

_por: xHinamoriKunx._

_* __**Drabble # 1: "Venganza"**_

_* Drabble # 2: "Dolor"_

_* Drabble # 3: "Lealtad"_

_* Drabble # 4: "Fe"_

_* Drabble # 5: "Entusiasmo"_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Juvia Loxar.

**Palabras: **1000

**Drabble: **_"Venganza"_

**# 1.**

**.**

* * *

**U**na simple lámpara estaba alumbrando el cuarto de la enfermería, el silencio estaba presente y al parecer no había nadie allí en ese momento, aunque todo fue una equivocación. En aquella cama estaba descansando un joven de cabellos negros con una respiración pesada mientras era visto por una chica de cabellos azules.

Juvia estaba velando por el esa fría noche, ella misma se había ofrecido… no quería dejarlo solo después de lo que paso… Las "Batallas" del último día del Daimatou Enbu habían comenzado y era exactamente la batalla # 3 en efectuarse. Juvia no creyó que su sufrimiento psicológico comenzara inesperadamente.

La próxima batalla fue entre Minerva de Sabertooth –aquella mujer que no se tentaba el corazón– y Gray Fullbuster que representaba a Fairy Tail. Todos los del Gremio mostraban preocupación al saber que Gray se enfrentaría contra aquella que torturo a Lucy dejándola fuera del combate, Gray estaba decidido a ganar y demostrarle a Sabertooth que Fairy Tail iba a vencerles.

Todos estaban viendo cada detalle de la batalla que estaba efectuándose con gran intensidad de magnitud, pero inesperadamente las cosas habían cambiado de parte de Minerva llevándolas a su favor. La maga elemental miraba con desesperación él como él era… _torturado._

Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando él recibió un fuerte golpe que lo había dejado aturdido. Las cosas salieron de igual manera y no había nada para remediarlo…

Todos los que conformaban Fairy Tail estaban preocupados, pero la más preocupada era Juvia quien también había sentido un mal presentimiento desde antes. — ¡Gray-sama…! — ese grito resonó cuando el Fullbuster había recibido el último golpe mandándolo al suelo lo golpeándose en la cabeza haciendo que sus energías se desvanecieran. Allí fue donde la batalla termino y la victoria era de nuevo para Minerva.

Recordó que ella fue la primera en ayudarlo y junto a su equipo llevaron al alquimista a la enfermería donde le atendieron inmediatamente por los médicos y Wendy. Y de allí no había pasado nada más. El joven Fullbuster no había vuelto a abrir los ojos por lo agotado que estaba.

Estaba junto a él teniendo su silla al lado de la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo débil y dormido del Fullbuster y esta inesperadamente sin hacer ruido se levanto lentamente de la silla, gotas de agua salada salían sin control de sus ojos que estaban opacados por tanto dolor psicológico que sentía en este momento

Lo tenía decidido… no hizo nada por Gray antes y ahora lo haría… _se vengaría de Minerva. ¡Lo haría por su amado!_Le valía un nabo si tenía problemas con el consejo mágico, si era encarcelada u otra consecuencia. Pero la _venganza_ era algo que ella debía cometer ahora en este momento.

Muchos dicen que la _Venganza_ únicamente te hace sentir más peor de lo que ya te sientes, no llene ese vacío que tienes y nunca lo hará… así que vengarse de algo aunque sea lo más insignificante es algo que no ayudara en cómo te sientes.

Pero otros dicen lo contrario: La _Venganza_puede disfrutarse mucho, porque así le devuelves el dolor a aquel que te hirió o te hizo un mal pesar… pero puede ser más grande el dolor que devuelves. Disfrutar el dolor de esa persona y sentirse realmente excitante.

Había cometido su acción vengativa… ataco el lugar residente de Sabertooh y ataco sin parar a todas las personas que conformaban el gremio de "Dientes de Sable" Hirió a casi todos los magos del gremio causando impresión en los "Mejores 5" y mas a Minerva que únicamente se había quedado callada viendo el cómo había sido humillada por ver a su gremio perder ante una hada.

Por su parte Juvia aun no estaba satisfecha del todo, quería hacer que todos sufrieran lo que sufrió su Gray, tal vez hoy todos aquí presentes verían realmente quien era ella. Únicamente hubo uno que otro grito de dolor que había salido de las bocas orgullosas de los magos, la mujer de cabellos largos era la única que estaba de pie.

La peliazul ya no estaba, dejando a Minerva con un mal sabor de boca por la humillación que recibido, únicamente dio un grito de coraje para comenzar a lanzar cosas de aquí para allá, únicamente se mostraba a Juvia quien estaba caminando dejando atrás el lugar de de aquel Gremio… tenía una sonrisa traviesa para después dar una pequeña risa que iba acrecentándose poco dando lugar a una carcajada que no era nada buena o eso era lo que las personas de su alrededor pensaban.

Al parecer la venganza fue dulce para ella, disfrutar la humillación de Minerva… al menos había hecho algo para demostrarles que si se metían con Gray Fullbuster, entonces se metían con Juvia Loxar. Aunque había preferido mejor hacer que Minerva se pudriera en los profundos abismos del Inframundo… ese era el lugar adecuado para ella. Pero al menos la venganza la disfruto mucho y tenía ganas de más, pero hoy tenía que estar al lado de esa persona tan especial.

Gray por fin había reaccionado y noto que estaba en la enfermería, no había recordado nada hasta que inesperadamente recordó que fue emparejado con aquella mujer de Sabertooth y suspiro frustrado al saber que había perdido.

_Soy realmente patético… — se quejo de si mismo sin darse cuenta aun que estaba alguien junto a él sentada en aquella cama._

— Gray-sama… — escucho aquella voz y vio que la adorable Juvia estaba junto a él con esa típica sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas de rojo. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— J-Juvia…

— Juvia se alegra que usted esté mejor…

Inesperadamente se abrió la puerta dando la imagen del Maestro Makarov con una mirada algo seria y unos miembros del Consejo Mágico. Eso significaba una cosa.

A Juvia no le intereso, para ella la venganza era dulce como la miel y esta vez no haber excepciones.

¿Y tu…? ¿Para ti como es la venganza? ¿Dulce y satisfactoria? O ¿Qué te hace sentir más miserable que antes?

* * *

_Próximo__ Drabble # 2: "Dolor"_

_- :: Continuara :: - _

* * *

¿Review?

Esto es un reto, así que espero les guste. Quería escribir mas, pero me quede con las ganas. XD

Se aceptan todos los review.

Nos leeremos pronto en otro Drabble.

Atte: Maleny.


	2. - :: Dolor :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-_Emociones Hundidas en Agua Cristalina _-

_* Drabble # 1: "Venganza"_

**_* Drabble # 2: "Dolor"_**

_* Drabble # 3: "Lealtad"_

_*Drabble # 4: "Fe"_

_*Drabble # 5: "Entusiasmo"_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Juvia Loxar.

**Palabras: **1000

**Drabble: **_"Dolor"_

**# 2.**

**.**

* * *

**M**iraba nuevamente el horizonte con una mirada perdida… un paisaje de hermoso pasto estaba ante sus ojos presumiendo enorme belleza verde y ella entre toda esa pradera estaba parada y silenciada como el viento.

Sintió la presencia de alguien y miro a sus espaldas donde se encontró con su amigo Dragon Slayer del Hierro que miraba seriamente el lugar.

— Gajeel-kun… — hablo la chica tranquilamente tratando de camuflar lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

— Ya quita esa cara larga… — dijo para acercarse un poco. — Te traje la carta de este mes… — le extendió un sobre blanco y vio que la chica miro el contenido de la carta con suma paciencia y tranquilidad. — Juvia… ¿realmente quisiste hacer esto?

— Y sabes la respuesta de Juvia… Gajeel-kun. Irme de Fairy Tail fue la decisión más difícil y dolorosa que tuve que tomar.

Ya hace un año que Juvia dejo el Gremio por una situación que le ocasiono un dolor en su corazón, había recibido una dolorosa punzada a causa de una daga en su corazón en aquel día. Recordó el día en que se armo de valor para decirle a Gray que lo amaba con locura desde hace mucho tiempo, lo había citado en un lugar donde nadie sería capaz de interrumpirlos.

Ambos habían estado uno frente al otro en silencio teniendo de paisaje el lago azul, como siempre el Fullbuster estaba mostrándose desinteresado por la situación en la que estaba.

— Y bien… ¿vas a decirme que ocurre?

Había sido un largo rato en la que ella trata de decir algo, pero por lo nerviosa que estaba no salían palabras de sus labios.

— ¿Juvia…?

— J-Juvia quiere decirte… Etto… — lo miro sonrojada para esta vez armarse de valor y ponerse seria en este momento tan importante.

— ¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama! — exclamo con todas sus fuerzas. — Juvia siempre te amara… Gray Fullbuster.

Hubo un silencio donde ninguno de los dos hablo por lo anterior que había dicho la joven. Gray estaba sorprendido porque creyó que únicamente lo que ella sentía era otra cosa que no fuera amor, pero se dio cuenta que se equivoco.

Juvia se asusto al ver que este negaba con la cabeza para tomarle de los hombros mirándola con algo de lastima. — Juvia… tienes que saberlo. Pero al menos debo aprovechar este momento… — la miro dolida y apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos en los hombros femeninos. —Yo siempre he amado a…

Juvia abrió los ojos y dejo salir lagrimas al saber quien era la persona que ocupaba lugar en el corazón del Fullbuster, únicamente este le dijo que lo sentía por no corresponder sus sentimientos y se marcho de allí dejándola sola.

Al recordar ese día… comenzó a derramar lágrimas pero sin sollozar ni nada. Aun a pesar de que el dolor que sentía en el pecho era grande, había aprendido a dejarlo pasar por alto no dándole importancia y por controlar sus emociones.

Cuando fue rechazada, su estado había decaído volviendo a ser la misma que cuando estaba en Phantom Lord… reservada y fría con los demás incluso con Gray. Aunque trataba bien a las chicas que eran sus amigas e incluso con Erza –ya que sabía que Erza no tenía la culpa de nada– y que trataban de apoyarla, aunque casi no dio resultados.

Le dolía ver el cómo Gray interactuaba con las demás chicas que con ella aun antes de la inesperada declaración de la maga elemental. Al parecer Gray estaba más contento con las demás chicas que con ella y eso le dolía realmente ¿acaso ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él? Y la indiferencia de Gray llenaba ese hueco que estaba casi llenándose de ese lastimoso sentimiento.

Y no lo soporto mas… decidió ponerle un alto a esto, hablo de su situación con el Maestro y este comprendió todo… esta vez las cosas ya cambiarían cuando Juvia tomara su decisión.

La joven ante la sospesa de todos los del gremio tomo una misión de 10 años… dicha misión que realmente escondía el verdadero objetivo de Juvia de irse del Gremio y no regresar… cuando fuera el momento Makarov le diría lo que realmente ella pidió como favor. Extrañaba a Fairy Tail y a Gray, pero no podía seguir sufriendo por el rechazo de Gray… al parecer el dolor desaparecería poco a poco hasta no quedar rastro.

— Juvia tomo la decisión de que… — dio una pausa siendo observada por su amigo metalero. — Cuando se reencuentre con Gray… lo verá con otros ojos que ya no sean de amor…

Paso el tiempo y Gajeel había abandonado el lugar dejándola sola cumpliendo la petición de ella. Juvia por su parte dejaba que el viento la golpeara suavemente para soltar la carta que había leído sin darle importancia de donde iría.

_Gray quiere verte de nuevo, está preocupado por ti y quiere decirte algo importante. Al parecer se dio cuenta, pero demasiado tiempo después de tu partida. Tal vez es mejor darle otra oportunidad, realmente el quiere algo contigo._

_Atentamente: Erza Scarlet._

Ya no sufriría mas… ahora estaba bien donde ella estaba. Actualmente ella decidió ser miembro de Mermaid Heel siendo una de las mejores magas… Gajeel era el único junto con el Maestro sabían de cuál era su localización exacta, no quería que nadie más lo supiera.

Tampoco seria capaz de obedecer la petición de Erza Scarlet, Juvia ya era libre aun teniendo ese dolor que puede que sea permanente, pero ella no dejara las cosas así.

Camino rumbo al Gremio donde pertenecía ahora, pero cuando había dado media vuelta… se sorprendió al ver que _el_ estaba allí, el causante de su dolor interminable y que la consumía más de lo que ya estaba.

— Gray-sama... — dijo sonando tranquila. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo entre dolida y sorprendida. No creyó que él estuviera frente a ella en este momento, lo que pudo haberla aliviado, es que cuando miro a Gray Fullbuster, ya no sentía el amor que sentía por él sino dolor…

* * *

_Próximo Drabble # 3: "Lealtad"_

_-_ Continuara _-_

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Nos veremos pronto._**


	3. - :: Lealtad :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-_Emociones Hundidas en Agua Cristalina _-

_* Drabble # 1: "Venganza"_

_* Drabble # 2: "Dolor"_

**_* Drabble # 3: "Lealtad"_**

_*Drabble # 4: "Fe"_

_*Drabble # 5: "Entusiasmo"_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Juvia Loxar.

**Palabras: **1000

**Drabble: **_"Lealtad"_

**# 3.**

**.**

* * *

**T**odos estaban en este momento siendo todos y empapados por las gotas de lluvia, vestidos de negro y guardando tributo ante la tumba que tenían frente a ellos este día. Todos estaban en silencio más que nada Wendy, Lucy y Levy quienes no les importaba llorar por lo acontecido, Wendy siendo abrazada por Cana, Lucy por su amigo Natsu y Levy aferrándose a Gajeel quien únicamente mostraba una mirada seria, pero en su interior había algo de culpa.

_Mujer estúpida… —regaño mentalmente el metalero a la que fue y siempre será su amiga._

El Maestro junto a los mejores magos del Gremio estaban en una fila mirando detenidamente aquella tumba.

_- :: Juvia Loxar :: -_

_Orgullosa maga de Fairy Tail hasta el final._

_Que en paz descanse._

Así era la situación, hoy estaban presentes en el funeral dando a entender una gran pérdida. Juvia Loxar "Mujer de la Lluvia" había entregado su vida para defender la de Fairy Tail durante un ataque sorpresivo de Raven Tail despues de terminados los Juegos Mágicos con tal de conseguir el Lumen Historie, la obsesión de Ivan Dreyar y algo que el quería a toda costa.

Juvia estaba muy preocupada por la situación del Gremio, los mejores magos como Laxus, Gajeel y Gildarts estaban ausentes no había más opción que pelear, casi la situación fue como la batalla de gremios contra Phantom, pero esta vez fue de gran magnitud, mucho más peor.

Todos habían salido vivos e ilesos despues de lo ocurrido, pero Juvia no conto con la misma suerte. Su vida había acabado en las manos de Ivan, quien no se contuvo y la torturo hasta que ella no soportara mas, Fairy Tail había sido testigo de aquella espeluznante tortura, únicamente todos escucharon las últimas palabras de la maga.

_Amigos, Juvia no podrá seguir con esto, así que todo se los dejo en sus manos. Realmente Juvia agradece el hecho que la aceptaran y quisieran como una miembro de Fairy Tail. La lealtad de Juvia siempre será para Fairy Tail aun perdida la vida. ¡Juvia los ama a todos y siempre los amara!_

Había derramado lágrimas y viendo él como todos estaban muy afectados por sus palabras, era una indirecta de una despedida sin retorno. Las chicas no podían dejar de llorar y los chicos especialmente Gray, Natsu, Loke entre otros apretaban los puños sin poder hacer nada al respecto, únicamente observar.

Juvia había muerto al instante con el último golpe del hijo de Makarov y las cosas causaron la furia de Fairy Tail hasta el grado de ganarle a Raven Tail, pero eso no haría que Juvia regresara con ellos.

Todos estaban muy decaídos por su inesperada perdida y decidieron darle una ceremonia de despedida digna de ella.

Aun a pesar de todo Juvia siempre estaría agradecida con Fairy Tail. Siendo niña fue rechazada por los demás causándole un gran dolor que no pasaría de la noche a la mañana, se único a Phantom Lord, pero las cosas para ella siguieron iguales siendo aislada con los demás, pero mostrando su lealtad a Phantom Lord, al Maestro José Porla, a los Element 4 hasta la llegada de Gray a su vida llena de lluvia melancólica.

Gracias a Gray había comprendido muchas cosas y por primera vez había sentido el amor verdadero al grado de hacer lo que sea por estar con él. Ayudo demasiado al equipo Natsu en la Torre del Paraíso y se unió a Fairy Tail. Agradecida con el Maestro por aceptarla en el gremio aun a pesar de la cicatriz que había dejado el pasado en aquella lucha, al principio estaba incomoda por notar que aun no era aceptada fácilmente, pero eso estaba bien, ella se ganaría la confianza de todos protegiendo el gremio.

Aquella enorme muestra de lealtad hacia su gremio y sus amigos fue el sacrificio que cometió para que su amiga Cana saliera ilesa para enfrentar a Freed, no le importaba nada su persona, siempre ella estaría primero para sus amigos que por ella.

Este día estaba lloviendo a cantaros, es como si Juvia también estaría manifestándose entre esa gran lluvia, como si estuviera llorando por haberlos dejado. Pero al menos ella pudo proteger a Fairy Tail con todo lo que tenía.

Gray era el más afectado, cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía hacia Juvia Loxar, las cosas tuvieron que salir de esta manera. Si tan solo la hubiera protegido, en estos momentos ella estaría con ellos celebrando tal vez una fiesta por la victoria contra Raven Tail

Pero no iba a ser así y ya a partir de este momento no lo seria.

Todos tenían que salir adelante ante la memoria de Juvia, seguir luchando para no perder sus sueños y lograrlos a toda costa, eso tal vez también quería la chica en vida.

—Tonta…— susurro Gajeel apretando los puños y calmar el enojo que sentía por aquella "Mujer de la Lluvia". — ¿Por qué no esperaste a que viniéramos a ayudarte?

— Nunca te olvidaremos Juvia. — Lissana llorosa estaba siendo abrazada por Mirajane que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Erza ante todos le pidió al maestro una petición, que Juvia tuviera un titulo de Maga Clase S, cosa que fue aceptado por el Maestro que no estaba en condiciones para hablar.

— Juvia Loxar, tu lealtad ha rebasado las fronteras, por eso todos decidimos que… — dijo Erza.

Se nombro a Juvia como Maga de Clase S por su gran valentía de enfrentar a Raven Tail. Juvia estará siempre en los corazones de todos cuidándolos desde donde quiera que este, porque su lealtad y amor al gremio seguirá aun estando en el otro mundo, ella en estos momentos debe estarlos observando con alguna posible sonrisa.

El funeral siguió y así dar comienzo al paso del tiempo, donde Juvia Loxar no volvió a dar presencia en el Gremio. Nunca imaginaron que la presencia de Juvia haría mucha falta para todos. –Especialmente para Gray Fullbuster quien estaría condenado a un mundo donde Juvia no esté–.

* * *

_-_ Próximo Drabble # 4: Fe _-_

_- _Continuara _-_


	4. - :: Fe :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-_Emociones Hundidas en Agua Cristalina _-

_* Drabble # 1: "Venganza"_

_* Drabble # 2: "Dolor"_

_* Drabble # 3: "Lealtad"_

**_*Drabble # 4: "Fe"_**

_*Drabble # 5: "Entusiasmo"_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Juvia Loxar.

**Palabras: **425

**Drabble: **_"Fe"_

**# 4.**

**.**

* * *

**M**uchos dicen que nunca debemos perder la fe, siempre debemos tenerla porque las cosas saldrán mejores de lo que tú esperas. Juvia nunca ha perdido la fe cuando se trata de Gray Fullbuster, siempre teniendo fe y esperanzas de que algún día el corresponda a sus sentimientos y que se dé cuenta que ella es lo bastante buena para él.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, se enamoro de él profundamente y gracias a él pudo cumplir su más grande deseo. Ver un hermoso cielo azul y despejado lejos de la lluvia.

Ha hecho muchas cosas para llamar siempre su atención, aunque nada hasta ahora le ha servido bien del todo, ha obtenido aunque fuera un poco de atención por parte de él. Pero eso no le ha desanimado por completo, aun estaba esperanzada de que el también tenga sentimientos por ella. ¡Nunca se rendiría!

¡Daria el todo por el todo!

¡Estaría dispuesta a dar la vida con tal de obtener la felicidad que quiere junto a su mago de hielo!

¡Cumpliría ahora su más anhelado sueño: Ser la novia oficial de Gray Fullbuster!

No perdería la fe y haría lo que fuera. Y lo que más la ha alegrado es algo que escucho cuando tuvo una plática con Erza.

— Al parecer Gray está tomando interés a ti Juvia. — Titania le había sonreído ese momento. —Puede que algo pronto pase entre ustedes dos. Al menos dale un agradecimiento psicológico a Lyon por aparecer en la vida de ambos.

— E-Erza-san, yo… — Juvia estaba roja y más feliz que nunca, aquella hermosa sonrisa incluso había cautivado un poco a Erza.

— No pierdas la fe Juvia. — le toco el hombro. — Gray no es bueno en estas cosas de amor, pero dale un poco más de tiempo para que analice bien lo que hay en su corazón. Así se dará cuenta que realmente le importas mas de lo que él cree.

— Gracias Erza-san…

— Y si se pasa de Tsundere lo golpeo… — dijo la escarlata con una pequeña voz siniestra alistando una espada.

Juvia esperaría ese día, no importaba si eso tomaba más tiempo del que penaba, pero ahora si sabía que Gray si estaba interesada en ella, así que como le dijo Erza. Que no pierda la fe y que espere, porque algún día Gray le diría sus sentimientos por ella.

— Juvia esperara el tiempo que sea necesario. — dijo esperanzada, llena de fe con la espera de que ese día legue y así su felicidad esta vez sea compartida con su gran amor Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

_-_ Próximo Drabble # 5: "Entusiasmo" _-_

_-_Continuara_-_


	5. - :: Entusiasmo :: -

Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente los tomo prestados para adaptarlos a varias ideas que salen de la cabeza de su servidora.

-:: Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" Así que sin más preámbulos espero disfruten de este conjunto de Drabbles que he hecho, se me hizo muy difícil ya que es la primera vez que escribo Drabbles, espero que les guste y tratare de mejorar. ::-

-_Emociones Hundidas en Agua Cristalina _-

_* Drabble # 1: "Venganza"_

_* Drabble # 2: "Dolor"_

_* Drabble # 3: "Lealtad"_

_*Drabble # 4: "Fe"_

_***Drabble # 5: "Entusiasmo"**_

* * *

**.**

**Personaje Principal: **Juvia Loxar.

**Palabras: **611

**Drabble: **_"Entusiasmo"_

**# 5.**

**.**

* * *

**R**ealmente estaba muy emocionada, parecería que el cielo estaba de su parte. Juvia estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama abrazando aquel adorable muñeco peluche de Gray al estilo chibi.

Recordó aquella plática que tuvo con Natsu la anterior noche cuando el Gremio ya estaba vacio..

_Natsu unas horas antes de que se retiraran completamente todos los miembros del gremio incluso los amigos de ambos, le pidió a Juvia que hablar con el estando ambos solos en el gremio por la noche, se trataba algo de Gray._

— _¿Pasa algo con Gray-sama? — pregunto la chica estando sentada en una mesa con el Dragon Slayer sentado enfrente de ella._

— _¿Tu amas a Gray? — Pregunto el pelirrosa sin rodeos haciendo sonrojar a Juvia. — Lo tomare como un sí._

— _Natsu-san ya dígale a Juvia que pasa. ¿Por qué le pidió a Juvia hablar a estas horas de la noche? _

— _Veraz. Estuve hace dos días de "parranda" con Gray, Loke y Gajeel. Y casualmente cuando hablamos de las chicas, pues Gray siempre te menciono en todo momento y me dijo algo… aunque no sé si realmente fuera verdad. ¡Estaba ebrio por dios!_

— _¿Gray-sama dijo algo de Juvia? — pregunto emocionada y ms sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa que decía lo feliz que se sentía al saber que Gray estuvo hablando de ella._

— _El me dijo que… va a corresponder tus sentimientos. Porque se ha dado cuenta que te has ganado su confianza y porque ha visto el cómo has mejorado en tus habilidades y aun a pesar de eso, el dijo que corresponderá tus sentimientos esperando a que tu también lo hicieras. Porque él piensa que ya paso mucho tiempo y que tal vez tu estaban cambiando de opinión._

— _Eso quiere decir que… _ ella se levanto y sus lagrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar. — Que Gray-sama quiere a Juvia._

— _Posiblemente… — asintió el Dragon Slayer. — Creo que mañana te citara en las afueras de Fairy Hills._

_Despues de dicha platica, Juvia se fue muy entusiasmada por saber aquellos lo que le dijo el joven Dragneel._

— Gray-sama… — suspiro Juvia. Realmente estaba entusiasmada porque fuera el momento. — Juvia realmente ama a Gray-sama.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente le dio el aviso a Juvia de que alguien quería pasar.

— Adelante… — respondió la chica y la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de la actual encargada de Fairy Hills.

— Erza-san ¿pasa algo? — la peliazul se levanto dejando el muñeco Gray chibi en el colchón adornada con sabanas azules como el cielo.

— Vine a avisarte que Gray te está buscando. Necesita hablar contigo. — sonrio Titania cerrando la puerta y allí Juvia se puso feliz.

Estaba entusiasmada y salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada de Fairy Hills donde allí lo encontró postrado en la pared mirando el cielo, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— Gray-sama… — vio que este dio un respingo por estar distraído y miro a la chica, Juvia noto que este mostraba un escaso sonrojo y corrió la mirada hacia el otro lado algo apenado. — Gray-sama…

— ¡J-Juvia yo…! — este no sabía que decir en un momento muy importante. — Quiero decirte algo importante, pero no sé como decírtelo…

— Solo dígalo Gray-sama. — el entusiasmo que mostraba era algo que no la iba a dejar en paz en ningún momentos.

— Quiero decirte que…

Juvia ilumino su mirada cuando este le dijo que la amaba y que quería entablar algo serio con ella, la maga elemental había dejado salir sus lágrimas de felicidad y se abrazo a Gray sonriendo y llorando mientras este le correspondía acariciando su sedoso y hermoso cabello azul.

— Juvia también lo ama Gray-sama…

* * *

_-_"Emociones Hundidas en Agua Cristalina"_-_

_- _ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

* * *

**_Aquí termina mi primer conjunto de Drabbles con mi personaje femenino favorita Juvia Loxar, mas adelante vendré con mi segundo conjunto participante del reto con mi personaje masculino favorito Gray Fullbuster titulado "Emociones Congeladas"_**

**_Gracias por haber leído._**


End file.
